Our first Vidicon
by Alexhawkins
Summary: Alex,Doug and Jessica go to Vidicon as the Rainbow Dudes and are greeted by there fans but what they didnt suspect is to meet some of the biggest stars in youtube history. Includes: Toby turner,Smosh,Ijustine,Nigahiga and more
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one: Adventure awaits!

Hi my name is Alex and I am one third of the Rainbow dudes, well actually I am half of the Rainbow dudes as one member of the group is a women named Jessica, the other member is my best friend named Doug and for the past year the three of us have been involved in a youtube channel that has currently 800,000 May we were invited to Vidicon 2012,which took place in July,this is our first Vidicon ever. It will be one to remember...

July 2012 -

"So has everyone packed!" Jessica's voice could be heard throught the house, "Yes!" I shouted back but there was no reply from Doug untill "Umm...maybe"

"Well get packing Doug we have got to get on the plane in three hours!" Jess screamed, "fine" Doug sighed, I decided to see if Doug was actually packing at all because this time Jess was definetly not going to pack for him as she was super busy herself, infact you could hear her sprinting around the house at Breakneck speed. I forgot to mention but the reason why we are getting a plane is because Vidicon is in America and we live in South england together.  
>When I entered Doug's bedroom he was actually attempting to pack his bag.<p>

"Wow,you must be actually really excited,I never have seen you pack your own bags before" I said "you bet it is going to be awesome for sure" He panted whilst wrestling with his luggage,trying to force his clothes into the both laughed out loud and before we knew it we had Jess on our backs."Hey stop messing around guys or we are going to be late, Now get moving"

Jess was our cameragirl and a true friend, she was a blonde of a height around 5"8 inches with a thin waist, no doubt she was attractive but both me and Doug thought she was too much of a friend to find her attractive enough to attempt to date was around 5"9 (he has always been small) and has dark brown mid length hair.I am 5"11 and have short browm hair.

Vidicon was in 3 days but we wanted to get to LA early so we could have a look around before being swamped with the duties of being a youtuber,there was a sudden beeping sound and the Taxi was outside, we dragged our bags out to the taxi and jumped in.

Vidicon here we come...  
> <p>


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two: LA! City of the free...

"Thank God we are here!" Jessica threw her bags onto my hotel bed,"Actually Jess your Room is across the Hall" Doug Poitned out, She just groaned before grabbing her bags and dragging them to her room in a almost limping state, Doug closed the door afterwards.

I collapsed with a heap onto my bed,"tired?" Doug questioned,"Wow your a genius" I moaned,he gave out a laugh and I returned it,it was usual for us to argue slightly every now and again,"well we are here,at Vidicon" He said,"I know I hope we can meet some of the other Youtubers,you know;Tobuscus;Smosh;Nigahiga" "Ijustine" he gave me a warm smile and I punched him in the arm playfully "your still in love with her than?" I asked "How could I not be" he replied.  
>"Well we have 2 days untill Vidcon actually starts,so what do you want to do? I questioned him,"Well i want to go out and see if we even have any fans or is it Jess creating hundreds of thousands fake profile's after all?"<br>We burst into hysterical fits of laughter.

"Lets go but don't wake Jess she will probably kill us,i'll text her"

JESSICA'S POINT OF VIEW _

My phone viabrated,I picked it up and gazed at the screen,it was Alex, I read "Going into town, see ya laterz"  
>I just sighed and rested my head on the warm hotel pillow,"what to do?" I whispered to myself "I could watch tv but I am pretty certain it won't keep me entertained for long,"hmmm..." my eyes caught the sight of the Hotel Room service booklet, I snatched it up and Dialed into the hotel phone,"Hello?Hi there can you send up a slice of the chocolate Gauteux and a bottle of your finest wine please,okay?...thanks!<p>

I hung up afterwards!

ALEX'S POINT OF VIEW _

As we stepped out of the hotel we did hear a couple of "I swear i've seen them before" and "Aren't those the youtube guys...Rainbow,something?" but luckily we were not swarmed all over and we had time to walk and chat but than we noticed something,or someone to be was Toby turner, sitting by himself (except for his dog "Griffin") in a Coffee Shop,we walked up to him.

"Hi Toby!"Doug said nervously,Toby looked at us and than removed the sunglasses from his eyes,"So you did show up then?There were rumours of you guys coming"Toby smiled at us and put his sunglasses back on,"well sit down than" He pointed at two chairs adjacent from his,me and Doug took the seats next I asked "Rumours about us?","yeah Me and the other youtubers have been wondering who would be the major new Vidicon show up and word on the street was it was you guys" He gave out a cocky laugh, "well I better be off you two, see ya at Vidicon".He got up than took Griifin's leash before walking away.

"One down then and 3 more to go right? Doug said... 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three: The first Day...

"well there it is" I pronounced and Doug peeked his head into the front of the car to take a look,He seemed taken back by the sight but then he said "Sweet!" before leaning back into his seat,he was sitting in the back and me and Jessica were in the front, I was driving.  
>We were greeted by a security guard who was rather hostile,"ID!" he seemed to shout,I flashed my Drivers license at him and our 3 V.I.P tickets and he waved us through.<p>

the inside of the building was nothing like we thought it would be,for starters not only were the other youtubers extremley visible and were walking around very casually but they were taking photo's with fans as well as signing clumps of t-shirts at a a group of girls turned their heads and Rushed towards us,well when I said us, they seemed to swarm around Doug and ask him for his signature.

I heard something over the sound of the screaming fans,"Alex,Doug,Jessica!,OVER HERE!" I stuck my head up and caught sight of Toby waving at us whilst he was jumping up and down,I could make out two of the three people with him, one of them was his freind Sean and the other was Ian hecox from Smosh but the other person,a woman who I have never seen before was next to him and also very close to him,I pushed through the crowd dragging Jess behind me and leaving Doug to attend to his hardcore fans,as we was approaching Toby handed the woman a camera, I heard him say "thanks emm's before kissing her on the cheek,she blushed before walking away.  
> <p>


End file.
